And She Was Gone
by w-to-the-n
Summary: She was gone. Then she was back. DISCLAIMER: I reserve the right of a creative license, which means that this story will contain the following; 1. Smut 2. Whatever pairings I'm in the mood for (mostly Mileven, with some other twists here and there). 3. Depression 4. Shit that y'all can't judge me for 5. Possibly some gay smut (I haven't decided yet) 6. Threesomes & Foursomes Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Just like that.

Right before his eyes. She disappeared.

She looked him right in the eyes. There was a singular tear that was falling from her right eye

"Goodbye, Mike..."

And she was gone.


	2. Eleven

**AN: Hey. So right now i have a free school so i figured i might as well update the story. Here's chapter one.**

Eleven.

That was the only thing Mike Wheeler could ever think about. Ever since the Demogorgon had been killed... no, killed wasn't the right word. It's not like it was hunted down by some master huntsman and killed with a single bullet. No, killed didn't work. Ever since Eleven sacrificed herself to save him, Dustin, and Lucas from the Demogorgon... there. That worked much better.

It had been a year since that day and he still wasn't over the fact that she was gone. He blamed himself. Every night, when he would go home, he would go over that day in his head, thinking about what he could've done differently.

What he could've done to save her: the only person he had ever fallen in love with. It tortured him. Day in and day out. At first nothing seemed to change, but Mike drew further and further into his isolation, he missed things.

He missed Dustin move away. He missed Lucas go into a coma that he was still in because of Troy's switchblade. He missed Nancy get into a fight with their parents so big, that she packed her things and moved in with Johnathan. He missed a lot of things.

He missed her the most though.

* * *

Mike stared blankly at the contents of his locker, lost in thought, oblivious to the reality that was Will Byers saying his name over and over again.

"Mike. Mike. MIKE!"

Mike snapped out of his trance and turned towards Will.

"Oh, hey Byers. You want me to help you kick someone's ass again?"

"What, no!" Will nearly doubled over laughing. "No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if after-school you wanted to come over and hang out in Castle Byers, you know like old times."

Mike wasn't listening. He happened to be staring very intently at the back of a very familiar looking head of hair. Without warning, he walked passed Will as if in a trance towards this head. _There's no way... I thought that... it can't be..._ But it was. Standing in front of him was Troy. How he got here and why he was here Mike didn't care about at the moment. He stared at him with a hatred unmatched by anything another human could feel. He killed Lucas... There was so much blood... The doctors said there was such a small chance that he would survive... Mike could feel his rage building inside of him just by staring at this kid... no, kid isn't the right word for Troy. A kid wouldn't hurt anyone to the point that he had hurt people. A word that works for someone who has caused so much pain would not be 'kid'. It had to be something much more evil, like...

Monster.

Mike doubled over in a non-existent pain in his chest. The memories of that day flooded back in waves, hitting him in powerful bursts that almost caused him to fall over. He realized to late that he had lost his balance and was racing to the ground at high velocity when someone grabbed him.

"Hey, Mike you o-" Will stopped short as he caught sight of Troy. His usual happy, nervous, shy self turned into that of someone who was ready for anything. Even Troy.

"Mike, we should go." he stated as he started to drag him in the other direction.

"No"

Will stopped short.

"What do you mean 'no'? You're not thinking of..." He nodded. "Are you insane? Mike, he has a-".

"I don't care what he has." Mike declared as he walked towards his childhood bully. "After Lucas went into a coma, you told me that we needed to kick his ass. Back then, I was scared. I wasn't even present, to tell you the truth."

"And?! That doesn't mea-"

"Byers, I need to do this. Not for you or Dustin or even for Lucas. I'm doing this for me." Mike turned around and walked towards his monster with will standing there, gaping at him.

 **AN: Okay, so that's chapter one. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Peace with two fingers.**


	3. Castle on a Hill

**AN: Yes, the title is inspired by the Ed Sheeran song. Don't judge me. Anyway, people were confused when I said that Mike 'missed' things. I meant that he was so focused on Eleven's death that he didn't notice all these other things happening around him. He was there, but these things didn't really register. Oh, and for you Dustin and Lucas fans, don't worry. I have plans for them. Anyway, on with the Chapter!**

"Troy"

Mike stood there defiant as ever as the monster turned to face him. He had changed. His hair was shorter, he was taller, and he had a scar on his cheek now. How it got there, Mike didn't know. He probably got it when he was in juvenile detention. Yet something was different about him. He wasn't the same person who stabbed Lucas. Whatever happened at juvie changed him, and even though Will realized it, Mike didn't. Or rather, _couldn't._ He was in a rage unmatched by any that Will or anyone had ever seen at this school.

"Mike..."

He wasn't able to continue because without hesitation, Mike socked him in the jaw. Hard. He went down quickly, and even quicker, Mike was on top of him, dealing blow after blow after blow. A crowd had formed around them now, watching this event unfold. Will struggled to be heard over their chanting;

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Mike!"

Mike didn't hear any of it. All he heard was the white noise in his ears. His mind telling him to do nothing but one thing; hurt.

"MIKE!"

Will tackled him, finding an inner strength that he had not known was there. He would not find that strength again for a long time, nor would he ever know the source of it. Yet he found it now as he dragged Mike away from Troy.

"Mike..." he spoke even though he knew his words were hitting deaf ears; "You can't just jump on him like that. That wasn't for you. Or Dustin. Or Lucas. That wasn't for anything!" Will was crying now. "What's happened to you, man? The Mike I know would've never done anything like that! I mean, sooner or later we probably would've just jumped on him for what he's done to us, but not randomly. THE MIKE I KNOW WASN'T ANGRY LIKE THAT! HE ALSO WASN'T DISTANT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE, MAN! AND I DOUBT THAT _SHE_ WOULD EITHER!"

Mike stood there panting, and more stunned than anything. He never realized that the small boy could have so much rage inside of him, or so much compassion? He couldn't tell, but it was at that moment that he finally woke up.

"Yes." Mike said.

"...Yes what?" Will didn't understand his response.

"Yes, I'll meet you at Castle Byers this afternoon."

* * *

Mike parked his bike outside Will's house and began to walk towards Castle Byres. He thought of everything. Just everything in general, yet he kept coming back to Will. For some reason he couldn't seem to get his mind off of the brown haired boy. He couldn't understand why, but for the past year, Will had been there. He was there when Dustin moved away, He was there when Lucas went into a coma, whether he liked it or not, Will had always been there for him.

And he hadn't been there for him.

His mind was completely focused on Will now, and he still didn't know why. It was strange (no pun intended). He had never thought about Will this much. Or in this way for that matter. He was approaching Castle Byers now. Mike could hear a strange clapping-esque noise coming from inside. Without thinking, Mike opened the curtain and ducked inside.

 **AN: I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED! Hate me all you want. I had serious writers block, so sue me. Next chapter may or may not come out soon. The next chapter will _also_ be interesting, so please don't unfollow. I promise not to go away for 4-5 months again (that doesn't mean I can't go away for less or more tho).**

 **Sorry it's short. Bye.**


End file.
